lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters may refer to the Ghostbusters (Level) for other uses visit Ghostbusters (disambiguation).' '''Ghostbusters is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the movie of the same name. About Ghostbusters (1984) After the members of a team of scientists (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz & Egon Spengler) lose their cushy positions at a university in New York City, they decide to become "ghostbusters" to wage a high-tech battle with the supernatural for money. They stumble upon a gateway to another dimension, a doorway that will release evil upon the city. The Ghostbusters must now save New York from complete destruction. Ghostbusters II (1989) After saving New York City from a ghost attack, the Ghostbusters is disbanded for demolishing parts of the city during the battle. But when Ghostbuster Peter Venkman learns that spirits have taken an interest in Dana Barrett's son, the men launch a rogue ghost-chasing mission. The quest quickly goes awry, landing them in court. But when the ghosts turn on the judge, he issues an order allowing the Ghostbusters to get back to work. Ghostbusters (2016) A paranormal researcher (Abby Yates), a physicist (Erin Gilbert), a nuclear engineer (Jillian Holtzmann) and a subway worker (Patty Tolan) try to rid New York from ghosts that can possess humans. Related Characters/Objects Year 1 *71288 Level Pack **Peter Venkman *** Ray Stantz* *** Egon Spengler* *** Winston Zeddemore* **Ecto-1 ***Ecto-1 Blaster ***Ecto-1 Water Diver **Ghost Trap ***Ghost Stun 'n' Trap ***Proton Zapper *71241 Fun Pack **Slimer **Slime Shooter ***Slime Exploder ***Slime Streamer *71233 Fun Pack **Stay Puft **Terror Dog ***Terror Dog Destroyer ***Soaring Terror Dog Year 2 * 71242 Story Pack ** Abby Yates *** Erin Gilbert* *** Jillian Holtzmann* *** Patty Tolan* *** Kevin Beckman* ** Ecto-1 (2016) *** Ectozer *** PerfEcto ** Zhu's Chinese Restaurant * Not included physically, but playable in-game upon completing the Ghostbusters level or when you buy the Ghostbusters Story Pack. Non-Playable Characters Year 1 * Dana Barrett * Gozer * Ghost * Louis Tully * Janine Melnitz * Walter Peck * Library Ghost * Engineer * Hotel Manager * Roger Grimsby * Vigo * News Reporter * Sarah Smith * Zombie Taxi Driver Year 2 * Gertrude Aldridge * Ed Mulgrave * Tour Guide Adventure Worlds * New York ** Ghostbusters H.Q. ** Dana's Apartment ** Metropolitan Museum of Art ** WKRR-TV Studio ** Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research ** Sedgewick Hotel ** Ray's Bookshop ** New York Public Library ** New York University ** New York Pneumatic Railroad ** The Statue of Liberty Levels Year 1 * The Phantom Zone * Ghostbusters Trivia * Aside from being based on the film, there was also a LEGO Ideas Ghostbusters set that came out in 2014. ** A Ghostbusters Firehouse set came out on January 1, 2016. There is a set based on the Ghostbusters 2016 film as well. * Ghostbusters was mentioned in Doctor Who in the episode "Army of Ghosts". While investigating the Ghost Shifts, the Tenth Doctor referenced the theme song when he brought out a device to track them, asking Rose Tyler, "Who you gonna call?", to which she replied, "Ghostbusters!" He then went on to reply with "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!". * Ghostbusters (2016) was listed as GB in a leaked list of franchises from September 2015. * The Reboot version is the first franchise in LEGO Dimensions to receive a Story Pack. * So far this is the only franchise to have content in both Years 1 and 2 and the only one from Year 1 to get a Story Pack. Category:Franchises Category:Ghostbusters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Wave 6